Space Junk
by solongandthanksforallthefish
Summary: It's a normal day at the Torchwood hub until Jack and Owen bring back an object from the rift. Who knows how much trouble it will cause? Set between Adift and Fragments.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... hello everyone and thanks for reading my story **

**There was some confusion with the first chapter. I may or may not have accidently put the first chapter of my other story "one wrong move" instead of the actual first chapter of "space Junk". Its exam time at school and I am not with it, sorry guys**

**Reviews are appreciated but not necessary**

**Thx again **

**Firestorm**

Jack saw Ianto lying crumpled on the floor, bruised and broken. He ran over, He wasn't breathing "No" said Jack this couldn't be Ianto couldn't die. Jack started to cry. Then he sat up, he realised that he was dreaming, he must have slept, that would be a first for him in a while. He looked over at Ianto who was fast asleep on one of the Hubs couches. Jack stared at the gradual rise and fall of his chest, it was rhythmic. He scanned the hub, his eyes stopped at a clock, 8:59 it said, Jack panicked. The team was due in a minute.

Jack rushed over to Ianto to wake him up. Jack looked down on him, he was so adorable when he was sleeping, Jack kissed him and Ianto woke up. "It's 8:59" Jack told Ianto. Fear flicked in Ianto's eyes, he didn't want the team to find out about him and Jack. He frantically took his suit from the arm rest and ran to go put it on. Just as he came back, Toshiko, Gwen and Owen came through the cog door. Ianto glanced behind him to see if Jack was there but he wasn't. Ianto sighed in relief.

Gwen was the first to notice Ianto "Morning Ianto" she said "Something wrong, you look worried" Ianto put on his normal smile, "No, everything's fine" he said at that moment Jack came down from his office to address the team. Ianto started towards the cog door so he could go up to the "Reception". "Ok" said Jack with his usual commanding voice, "Ok, Gwen, I want the report on my desk by lunch time and Toshiko I want that updated copy of the alien archives A.S.A.P. Owen I need that bio-scan and report on that alien from last week, you guys can work on that now. Ianto, I need you in my office immediately. " Ianto rolled his eyes and turned to follow Jack; out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen and Owen share a glance but he dismissed it and continued.

Jack was sitting down with his feet on the table. As Ianto walked in, he stood up "Ianto" he said as he walked closer and closer to Ianto who had stopped. "Look Jack, the rest of the team is down there, we both have work to do. Later" he said as he turned to leave. But Jack ran around him to block the door, he had a mischievous grin on his face. He started to advance on Ianto again so Ianto backed away, he wasn't going to let Jack have his way this time, Ianto backed into a wall and cursed. Jack smiled triumphantly and pinned him to the wall. "Jack, come on, anyone could come in." When jack turend to look, Ianto seized the chance and tried to break free but Jack held him there firmly and started to kiss him. Ianto struggled but Jack was to strong, he hated it how Jack always got his way. Not that he wasn't enjoying it a little bit. Then Ianto heard footsteps, just as he had thought. "Let me go!" he hissed at Jack but Jack wasn't listening.

Gwen had finally finished her report on rift activity, she'd worked on it all last night and was approaching Jacks office to hand it in. She had suspected what Ianto and Jack were doing; she'd walked in on them accidently before. As she opened the door Jack turned around to reveal Ianto, pinned to the wall blushing a deep shade of pink. Jack looked calm but Ianto broke free, gave Jack a scathing look, passed Gwen and exited the office. "Yes" asked Jack in a gleeful tone, he obviously found Ianto's look funny. Gwen gave Jack the report and followed Ianto out. Jack sighed, He'll get over it, he thought to himself while filing the report away.

Meanwhile, down in the hub, Tosh was working hard on her new Time Lock software when the rift predictor went off. Tosh immediately called Jack down, "we have activity" she said. Jack called the team together to see who wanted to go with him to investigate. Tosh was surprised to see that Ianto didn't volunteer, he always did. Owen decided that this was a job for him. Gwen stayed behind to monitor their progress with Toshiko.

Jack and Owen were approaching the alleyway where the rift activity was recorded. "Seriously!" said Owen, "Why do they always choose alleyways?" Jacks eyes searched the shadows until he saw it. "Who said it was alive..." He said as he picked it up. Owen came over and he saw the object in Jacks arms." What is that?" Jack looked at Owen and said, "It's an Extrapolator. Similar to the one I found with the Doctor a while back, to be precise it's a Tribopysical Waveform Macro-kinetic Extrapolator." Jack burst into laughter at the look on Owens's face. "Come on," he said "we better get this back to the Hub." Owen stood there frozen; he was expecting guns blazing not a piece of space junk with a very long name. A little put out; he followed Jack back to the SUV.

Later that day, Tosh was still marvelling over the technology of the extrapolator, Ianto was still researching its origin, Jack was still running over it with his Vortex Manipulator and Gwen was watching them fuss over it. She could tell that there was something wrong about it but she couldn't tell what. Owen came through the cog door and announced "I'm going to the pub, anyone wants to come?" everyone went except Ianto who was content with his research.

Ianto was typing away on his computer looking for traces of other extrapolators turning up in Cardiff. He looked at the extrapolator but it wasn't there. Ianto was confused; none of the Team had taken it. He walked over to the table where it had been; he looked around but couldn't see it and dismissing it, went back to his station. At the same time a robotic spider not much bigger than a hand, crawled from underneath the table and scurried of into the shadows.

At the pub, Jack was telling stories of his first adventures with the doctor when Gwen's phone went off. Owen started complaining about the reliability of Ianto, while Gwen checked the message. "Need Team back A.S.A.P. Ianto" it said. Gwen took a deep breath before telling them, as expected, Owen did not take this news well. The team got into the SUV and went back while at the hub, Ianto was panicking. As the team came into the hub, Ianto got up from his station and approached them, "this better be important Yan." Owen hissed in an annoyed tone. "It is," said Ianto. "The Extrapolator is gone."

The team searched high and low but the extrapolator was nowhere to be seen. Owen was cursing about the extra work while the rest of the team tried to imagine he didn't exist. Meanwhile, in the air vents, a small robotic spider was climbing towards Captain Jack Harkness's office where Jack was confronting Ianto. "If you hid it because if this is your revenge for this morning or anything like that I really won't be happy Ianto." Ianto looked shocked, surly Jack didn't think this was a joke? "I didn't do anything Jack" said Ianto solemnly, and Jack couldn't help but believe him. High up above a robotic spider was analysing its surroundings _'Earth, Wales, Torchwood hub Cardiff, Ianto Jones: joined two years ago, young male. Captain Jack Harkness: joined in the 19__th__ century earth time, around 160 year old male.' _Once it had double checked its findings, it sent them to its master.


	2. Chapter 2

The spider crawled down from the air vents and down into the hub, It analysed all the team and all the alien artefacts they had collected and sent the information to its master. Meanwhile Gwen cooper was going through the CCTV footage to look for anything that may lead them to finding the extrapolator. She looked closer; she was confused, that couldn't happen. "Um Jack, you might want to see this" Gwen said hesitantly. Jack's head popped out of his office door "Just a minute" he said harshly. Gwen rewound the footage and watched it again. Surly Jack would have noticed when he was running those tests on it?

Jack walked over to Gwen's station with Ianto in tow; He sat down and waited as Gwen showed him the footage. He gasped, "What?!" he exclaimed, "Play it again!" he ordered. He watched in amazement again as the extrapolator dematerialised and left a small metal spider in its wake, the spider promptly scurrying under the table as Ianto came over. Jack felt as if he could punch himself! The spider had been producing a false image and he had been dumb enough to ignore the warning signs. He had been so excited that he had finally got his hands on another Extrapolator. Gwen brought him back into reality, "So Jack, what do we do?" she asked with her eyes wide open as if she couldn't believe how thick the team had been either. "We've got to find it and send it back into the rift. It's probably some type of Roboform, I've seen an earlier version of its software, and it's similar to a sleeper agent. It gathers information and sends it back to its controller" Gwen nodded slowly, still too stunned at the sudden dematerialisation to do anything else.

The team searched high and low for any signs of the spider, they seemingly forgot that it had a cloaking device. It now lay dormant on Toshiko's desk disguised as a notebook watching her scan the infrastructure for energy readings, as she did this it memorised the buildings plans and hacked into the computer's hard drive and began to download. Meanwhile, far away a person was typing on their computer opening and closing files. They couldn't believe their luck when they found the one titled "Torchwood Three: Cardiff, Wales. Status: infiltrated. "They opened it and marvelled at the detail of the information.

Toshiko couldn't find anything, then she realised something a blurted it out to the rest of the team "Hang on, if it disguised itself as an extrapolator, couldn't it disguise itself as something else." This time, Jack did punch himself. He was so thick! It could be anywhere by now, or disguised as anything! It could be downloading the confidential reports and top secret files! "God I'm thick!!!!" he screamed. Gwen heard Ianto mutter "Just a little bit Sir", Gwen had a feeling that no one was meant to hear.

The person was amazed at the information coming in from his minion, all of the torchwood archives and personal files were at their fingertips. They started to type furiously ordering the Roboform to find more; they were eager to find out the secrets of the mysterious institute and they couldn't wait until they could bring down torchwood once and for all.

Jack had decided to take a different approach, he would scan the hub for the densest amount of rift energy, because it was the last thing to come through, hopefully they would be able to find it soon. He scanned, double checked but he couldn't find any large concentrated amounts of rift energy. Jack kicked the table viciously in frustration; he should have found it by now! It could have revealed national secrets, be reading the history of anything and everything or downloading Tosh's high tech computer apps and software. He looked down at his foot, he shouldn't have kicked that table, his foot was beginning to throb, "ouch..." he mumbled to himself before limping back to his office to devise plan C, or was it plan D?

The person was smiling with glee as they put the uncovered information in folders to be stored for the Final stage. "Establish Video Contact" they muttered to their computer and immediately an image of a handsome man came into view. From their findings this was the infamous Captain Jack Harkness. They sniggered at him while they watch him devise plans to find the spider, surly he would have realised that there was an extra pot plant in his office, or maybe not.

Gwen was sitting on the couch next to Ianto; she was staring at the ceiling of the hub, wishing she was at home with Rhys while Ianto was check his Diary's for anything on cloaking devices. Ianto was flicking through reading short snippets of what he had written. He saw mentions to that horrid day in the countryside, he still could remember the stench. He skipped back a few more pages and read the first few words before slamming the book shut. This snapped Gwen back into reality "What did you do that for?" she asked. Ianto rolled his eyes and replied "Measuring Tapes". A smile broke across Gwen's face as she remembered what had happened. Ianto was still a bit tense every time it was mentioned. "Oi You guys," Owen called "anyone for a pizza?"

'No, what are you thinking we have work to do' was Gwen's initial reaction; they had to find the spider. But since they had been working since 9, which made it 14 hours, she agreed along with the rest of the team to send Owen out to get dinner while they continued to look for the pesky intruder Gwen scanned the hub, looking for anything that looked wrong, out of place or just wasn't there before. She looked hard but couldn't find anything she brushed past a clipboard and received a shock, she touched it again and felt another jolt, and then she did it again and again. It was like it had some electrical field charging it up. Then she realised, an object showing a false image or using a cloaking device would generate an electrical field just like with Beth and the lights. 'This must be the Roboform' she thought and so she grabbed it and ran towards Jacks office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto stared at Gwen who was clutching a clipboard and running towards Jacks office. Ianto went back to flipping through his diary. He sighed as he heard Myfanwy over head; he remembered the day when he helped Jack to catch it. That was the day he joined Torchwood. He also remembered the day that it had helped destroy and kill Lisa. He shook that memory out of his head and slowly, wanting to see what was so urgent, he followed Gwen.

The person saw the spider move violently, it was moving rapidly towards a flight of stairs. The person knew that they had been found, they cursed. But... they had so much information; they could still make this plan work, couldn't they? They ordered the spider to change its image, to turn into a snake. It didn't work; it kept on moving up the stairs. They slammed their fist down on the desk; they would find a way to take down torchwood, whatever it took.

Gwen rushed into the office. Jack gasped when he saw the snake in her arms, "it's the RoboForm!" she cried. Jack immediately rummaged through his desk until he found 'the portable cell' and he threw it down next to Gwen's feet as she dropped the RoboForm in. They both breathed deeply as they heard Owen come through the door, yelling "Grubs up!" Jack and Gwen shared a laugh as Ianto entered the room, shrieking at the snake thrashing in its prison. Owen came up with the pizzas in his arms and Tosh quickly followed. He laid them down and started breaking of pieces while giving unsure glances to the Snake. Tosh came over, smiled and asked "Need any help?" Owen glared at her and refused bluntly. Tosh stared at her shoes and shuffled off to stand next to Ianto.

Half an hour later, the Roboform had been moved to the cells. Gwen had phoned Rhys telling him that she probably wouldn't be home and Ianto had fallen asleep on Jacks shoulder and was now snoring quietly. It had been a long day. It was almost 1 am and they still hadn't worked out what to do with the Roboform. Jack sighed looking down at Ianto sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. "It knows so much, what are we going to do?" said Gwen softly. Owen turned around and smirked "Well, you can't RetCon a robot can you? We could always just smash it up." he said. "No" said Jack quietly so he didn't wake Ianto, "I've got a better Idea."

Jack produced a CD from his pocket; Gwen squinted to read the almost indistinguishable scrawl. Jack chuckled at the looks he received, "It's the Bad Wolf Virus, we show this to the roboform and it will delete its information. Don't ask how it works, I got it from the Doctor." He said a little too loud so Ianto began to stir, "Oops" he said guiltily. Ianto's head snapped up and he began to blush, he obviously was embarrassed that he had fallen asleep. "Who's for coffee?" he asked quickly and without waiting for a response, he sped out of the office.

Tosh had started to organise how they would put the Bad Wolf Virus into the Robform's hardrive Owen and Gwen were having a secret talk about what they thought about the relationship between Jack and Ianto, because besides their efforts, it had become quite obvious. "I told you, on your first day, he's gay. But Ianto! He loses Lisa and then goes for the Boss. The Tea boy! Seriously!" Gwen just nodded; she thought it was quite cute, and that Owen was being mean. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack came over "Hey, stop slacking and go and help tosh on the Virus" he said to them. Gwen shot a warning glance at Owen, hoping he would have enough sense not to repeat their conversation to their bosses face. Thankfully, he just rolled his eyes and moved off to his station. Gwen let out a sigh of relief and followed.

Ianto was staring a Jack who as he approached him. Jack wondered whether Ianto had forgiven him for this morning. Ianto quickly turned back to the coffee machine and started to gather the coffee, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Jack. Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and he span around quickly, yet somehow without spilling the three cups of coffee in his hands. "Jack!" he hissed, "Go away, please." He added in a much softer tone. Jack stepped back in surprise "What's wrong Yan? Come on, why can't you tell me?" Ianto gave Jack the coffee's, picked up the rest and started to walk towards where the team where. "If you haven't noticed. The team know were together and it's, well it's getting a bit awkward." Ianto stated a-matter-a-factly. Jack shrugged, he didn't mind. Seeing this, Ianto stalked off ahead. Jack cursed, why did he always just make things worse???

Tosh was working on a software patch to download into the spider's hardrive. Her theory was that if someone went into the cell with a mobile phone and dropped it, the spider would scan its card for information. If she could put the virus on the card and the use the phone and the spider to send it to its controller. She could delete all traces of information. It was a complicated scheme but she would make it work. Ianto came over to her with a steaming cup of coffee. Her mouth watered at the smell but she couldn't help but notice that Ianto was tense, obviously struggling to keep his calm and composed persona. As she got back to her work, she wondered whether something was happening between Jack and Ianto.

The person was pacing in front of their computer. They had a nagging feeling that they should turn the spider off so that if Torchwood was planning something they would have to think of a better way of getting to them. They dismissed this and sat back down at their computer, looking through the Roboform at the bland rock walls of a cell in torchwood basements, deep bellow Cardiff. They drummed their fingers, thinking of what they could do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with torchwood**

**Sorry about the delay, just got braces and in the middle of my exams. Thanks to everyone who has read my story. This is my first so I am still trying to work out everything. If you have any comments or suggestions please review. **

**Thx **

**Firestorm**

Tosh had got the software working. She gave an exasperated sigh; she wished she was in her nice warm bed in her flat. But no, she was working in the cold, empty hub. Struggling to keep her eyes open. She called Jack over to tell him that she was done. That he would have to go in and end this once and for all. Jack scooped up Gwen's phone from her station and plugged it into tosh's computer. As soon as it was done downloading, he swept of down to the cells.

Gwen yawned as she surveyed the hub, she must have fallen asleep. She checked her watch, 4:25. She groaned, she had gone almost 24 hours without sleep and she was completely exhausted. Rhys would be wondering where she was, what a way to treat your new husband she thought. She looked over to Ianto. He was also asleep, however she noticed his face. Where they tears? She thought. Surly it couldn't be something to do with Jack, could it? Gwen tried to remember if something had happened between them. Well, they had been avoiding each other she thought... She shrugged it off and decided to go she what the rest of the team were doing.

Jack opened the cell door and walked in slowly. He crouched down to pick up the roboform and pretended to measure it, to run some tests. Jack muttered into his comm as if reporting his results. He got to his feet and slid the phone smoothly out of his pocket. As soon as he heard the solid thud of it hitting the cold stone floor. Jack left the spider and the cell in favour off some more cosy surroundings.

Drumming their fingers on their keyboard, the person watched as a figure picked up the spider. The person squinted to see who it was, by the look it was a period military cloak. Cross-referencing this with their information, they knew that this was Jack Harkness, the snobby leader of Torchwood. They snorted; soon there would be no need for a leader because there would be no Torchwood. The person reclined in their chair, relaxing. Then the screen in front of them flicked, it flicked again. Then it went black. They slammed their fist down on the table, not now!!!

Ianto's eyes fluted open; he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He wiped the tears of his face, why couldn't jack be just a little more understanding of his position. Ianto felt as if everyone was always watching him, as if their eyes never wandered from him. Whatever he did, someone would be watching, scrutinizing his every move. Ianto felt as if they still saw him as the man who betrayed them, the man who had brought a cyberman into the hub. This brought on another wave of tears. Ianto got up and tried to pull himself together before proceeding up to the confrere room where he could see shadows moving. That must be where the team is he thought.

The cold pizza from earlier in the morning was finally finished and everyone had a cup of hot, steaming coffe thanks to ianto. Gwen and tosh had left as soon as the spiders memory had been wiped. Jack had given them the day off, Ianto hoped that he would get one to. Owen was leaving through the cog door and Ianto attempted to follow. But he was stoped bye Jack, and that didn't suprise him. Ianto turned to go the other way but Jack pulled him back into a hug. Ianto tried to break free but Jack whispered in his ear "I'm sorry" Ianto rolled his eyes, how could he not exept an apology like that? "It's alright" Ianto breathed back. Jack released Ianto from his embrace, "go home Ianto Jones, I'll give you tomorrow off like the rest of the team but that doesn't mean you can't come anyway. Ianto nodded knowingly and headed out of the hub yawning, it had been a long day.

The person restarted their computer but it wouldn't work. They cursed. They had been so foolish not to keep another copy of their information, one that couldn't crash. They screamed in fury. This was torchwoods doing they knew it. Therefore, they thought. Even if i don't have that information, I can stil take them down. They had tried a straightford aproch and it hadden't worked. Now they just had to have a go sidewards.

**Not sure if I should end it here or not... **

**stay tuned...**


End file.
